


Thunder

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris tries to help his boyfriend during a thunderstorm. Warning for swearing and sexual references. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Ydris was a brave man. He’d strode through fire, ridden on the back of a Dark Horse (back when he’d been hired by Dark Core for five minutes to create them), cast spells beyond belief, and had escaped near-death experiences many times. But he still had to stifle a scream when the door of his wagon slammed open in the middle of a thunderstorm.

“Jack?” asked Ydris, pressing a hand over his pounding heart. His boyfriend’s hair was plastered flat to his skull, and he dripped water all over the floor of the magician’s wagon.

“Hey,” said Jack, and flinched as a loud clap of thunder shook the wagon. He closed the door, and the wagon quickly warmed back up again.

“Here, let me get you out of those wet things,” said Ydris, and raised his hand to cast a spell.

“I didn’t come here for sex this time,” said Jack. “I just came to hide in your bed for a while.”

“Oh, I see,” said Ydris, smirking as another clap of thunder made Jack tremble. “Then at least let me dry your clothes so you don’t soak my bed.”

“Dry Halli too,” said Jack.

“Shit,” said Ydris, and snapped his fingers before the little fox could hop up onto his bed. Her fur fluffed up as it dried in an instant, and she gave Ydris an annoyed look before she hopped up onto the bed and settled down to groom herself.

“She hates it when you do that,” said Jack with a laugh, and stretched his arms out. “Dry me now.” Another zap of magic, and Jack was dry. He climbed onto the bed and began petting his little fox. It had been quiet outside for a while now. Even the rain was lessening.

“Can I join the little lovefest?” asked Ydris.

“Yeah, if you want,” said Jack. “Plenty of room, as you always say.” Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Jack tensed up. At a bright flash from outside, he burrowed beneath the covers and covered his ears. Thunder boomed, and Ydris chuckled.

“You’re scared of thunder, aren’t you?” asked Ydris.

“Fuck off,” said Jack, his muffled voice rising up from beneath the covers. Halli had joined him there, and was licking his hand.

“It’s okay, you know,” said Ydris. “Plenty of people are scared of thunder.”

“But it’s such an irrational fear,” said Jack, peeking his head out from under the covers. Ydris found a spot free of any lumps and sat down, then heard a yip and stood again so that Halli could move her tail out of the way.

“But it is a fear all the same,” said Ydris. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Put a forcefield around the wagon so that trees don’t fall on it,” said Jack.

“I always do when you’re here,” said Ydris. “My wagon is indestructible.”

“Ydris, I fucking saw it shatter a few weeks ago when you babysat the demon twins,” said Jack.

“It’s indestructible when we are inside it,” said Ydris. “Just like something else is indestructible when I am inside it.”

“Ydris,” said Jack, sounding 110% done with him. “Now is not the time for fucking innuendo.”

“Alright,” said Ydris, chuckling. “But it is indestructible while we are inside it. It is also immovable.”

“Has that been a problem in the past?” asked Jack. “People just hitch up your wagon and drive away?”

“You would not believe,” said Ydris, “how many times I have been towed.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” said Jack. “You wouldn’t let a little thing like a “no standing” zone stop you.”

“True,” said Ydris. “But do you feel better now, knowing that we are safe in here?”

“Is Dale safe inside the tent?” asked Jack. “That’s where I put him.”

“Yes,” said Ydris. “The tent is impervious to damage from the outside.”

“So those holes came from the inside?” asked Jack. “The fuck could’ve put those holes in there?”

“Oh, that’s a story for another day,” said Ydris. There was a crack as lightning collided with a tree on the highland, and Jack shrieked as the ground shook worse than before.

“I know the wagon and tent are protected,” said Jack, unable to stop shaking. “But my fucking traitor brain keeps thinking that a tree’s gonna fall on us, or the wagon’s gonna get struck by lightning, or I’m gonna get struck by lightning, or… or…”

“Shh. It’s okay,” said Ydris, sitting down and rubbing Jack’s shoulder through the covers.

“I give you permission to join the pile, but only if you don’t make fun of me,” said Jack.

“I will do that,” said Ydris. “Mostly because I know that you need to be held.”

Jack was shivering when Ydris climbed beneath the covers and wrapped his arms around him, and he snuggled closer to Ydris, pressing his face into the magician’s chest.

“Perhaps you should take your glasses off,” said Ydris. “It would make huddling more comfortable for both of us, I imagine.” The frames of Jack’s glasses were pressing into his chest, which was quite uncomfortable.

“Well, I keep closing my eyes anyway,” said Jack, and placed them on Ydris’ bedside table. Lightning cracked overhead as he did, and he quickly zipped back beneath the covers to continue huddling close to his boyfriend. Ydris held him tightly, which helped a great deal.

“You are like a dog, being frightened of thunder like this,” said Ydris.

“Ydris,” said Jack warningly.

“You know that I meant that in a good way,” said Ydris. “Like a poor little pup, frightened of thunder.”

“Woof,” said Jack.

“I am not into pet play,” said Ydris. Jack made a disgusted noise and glared at him.

“Way to fucking ruin it,” said Jack.

“I’m sorry,” said Ydris. “I’ll shut up now.”

“You fucking better,” said Jack. He tried to let the sound of Ydris’ heartbeat calm him, and it did a little. Here beneath the covers, in Ydris’ arms, Jack felt safe. And then Ydris began humming, and Jack sighed happily and closed his eyes in contentment.

The storm continued outside, but Jack now only flinched when the thunder was particularly loud or close. Mostly, all he could hear was Ydris’ humming. He could feel it, too. A pleasant vibration that was doing all it could to lull him to sleep.


End file.
